Tingling Summer
by T.Phoenix
Summary: Marissa's and Summer's vacation was suppose to be the best summer vacation ever. But ever since they found a dead body lying by New Port beach, strange things have happened to the girls that they can't explain. Seth tries to get Summer to forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

Tingling Summer 

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. Duh.

Rated: M -Violence

Characters: Marissa Cooper

Summer Roberts

**Holly Fischer- the girl Luke used to cheat on Marissa**

Ryan Atwood

Seth Cohen

Carrie

Brandon

Terry

Julie Cooper

Brand new characters have been introduced.

Setting: Newport Beach

The fringe of Orange County

Note: This is set in Season two.

**Chapter 1**

The Beach of Orange County was hotter then any other usual day. Marissa and Summer were doing their usual natural sun tanning. Marissa watched her best friend swipe the sun lotion off the sand and banged the bottle against her palm.

"I'm glad Cohen is gone," sixteen-year-old Summer Roberts grumbled. "Just when I said I didn't want him to publish the comic, he runs off with Zach and does it anyway."

Marissa laughed, enjoying the sun's rays. "I'm sure you don't mean that."

"I don't need his sorry little ass anymore." With a frown on her face, Summer closed the cap of the bottle. She rubbed the lotion all over her body but it looks like she's scratching herself. Summer glanced at Marissa who had a large smile on her face. "How can you smile when your boyfriend has also left?"

"He hasn't left," Marissa stated. "He'll be back in two days or something."

Just a week ago Ryan had agreed to go on a trip to Europe to study it's history and architectures. Marissa Cooper would have come along with him but she knew she wasn't going to have a good time. Studying and reading was not her thing. After all, it was summer vacation. A time to party! Well, that's the way it's supposed to be. After a week of summer vacation, the only things the girls did were sun bake and watch the Valley! _Hey what a surprise, _Marissa thought sarcastically. _We're sunbaking for the seventh time in a row._

Zach and Seth on the other hand were going to Hollywood to publish their comic and used most of their closest friends as the main characters. Marissa didn't mind but Summer did. She had huge breast and a tight, skin bearing fighting costume. It was so obvious that it was Summer, and she didn't want everyone thinking of her as the next Wonder Woman. Ryan Atwood was obviously the mysterious bad boy, and Seth made himself the main character as the dweeb that nobody wants to talk to.

When Marissa sat up, the sun's rays hit into her eyes. She blinked, trying to get the sudden blur out of her head.

"What are we doing Summer?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know," Summer grinned back at her companion. "After we get a shake and burger, we could go back to my house and watch the Valley."

"What?" Marissa felt like screaming. "No Summer, not again."

"Why not?" Summer asked. "It'll be on in two hours. We have enough time. Tonight they're playing the behind the scenes show. It's going to be so cool."

"As much as I love to watch . . . the Valley," Marissa started off, hoping she won't hurt Summer. "I think we should kick our shoes off and have some fun."

"Kick our shoes off?" Summer asked. "Our shoes are off."

Marissa couldn't help rolling her eyes. Sometimes Summer can be a little dim. But she doesn't let anyone tease her about it. Summer's tough and strong, one of the reasons why Marissa loved her so much as a best friend.

"It's just a metaphor. What I mean is, it's Summer Vacation. You know, pool parties, water fights, and just go wild? We've mostly just sat around moping about being ditched by our boyfriends."

Summer finally stood up, blocking out Marissa's sunlight. "Your right! I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before. I can watch the Valley anytime I like. I can get my step mom to tape the show for me and watch it at three in the morning!" For once Summer was actually smiling. No more frowns from the abandonment, no more frowns from seeing a cartoon of herself, and no more frowns from not being able to lean on a strong shoulder. "Alright! Let's go party!"

"There's one problem," Marissa laughed off.

"And what's that?"

"I don't think there are any parties being held tonight."

"Oh." Summer pulled up Marissa from the ground. After they packed up their belongings, they took a walk home. Their houses were pretty close from the beach and they thought they needed the exercise.

"So," Summer said. "Do you want to come to my place to watch the Valley?"

"Sure."

"Where did you find this place?" Summer screamed over the loud rock and roll music.

"In the _Must Visit Orange County Guide_," Marissa shouted. "It's amazing what places you can find in there."

After watching the Valley, Marissa decided to take a drive up coast. She couldn't take it anymore. If she was going to stay in Summer's room for another ten minutes, she was going to kill over. Marissa didn't really look through the _Must Visit Orange County Guide_; there was no such thing. As if anyone would name the book that name. Marissa just drove around for thirty minutes or so and found a dance club. It was for ages fifteen and over and it looked pretty steamy.

The dance club was filled with thousands of people and the walls were a dark grey colour. The tiles on the floor were red, white and black. Red modern couches were placed in corners if you didn't feel like dancing which is crazy because who would want to take a rest in this kind of dance club? On top of that, a DJ was spinning his records of rock and roll music. Everyone in the club was nodding their heads.

Marissa swished her head across her face but stopped when she realized that someone was watching her. He had nice, brown, spiked up hair and the bluest eyes.

"Hey," the guy said.

"Hey," Marissa replied. He looked around seventeen or eighteen and was to die for! But she promised herself to stay faithful to Ryan. Just because Ryan left for a week and a half, doesn't mean she could go behind his back. Their relationship wasn't over.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Actually," Marissa looked around for Summer. "I'm not that thirsty."

"No problem," he moved closer to her and she felt the heat beginning to form between them. "We could just dance together."

"Summer!" Marissa shouted in relief when she saw her friend make her way towards her. "This is . . ."

"Terry," the blue-eyed cutie finished off.

"Why hello Terry," Summer flashed her awarding smile at him. She wont have any trouble getting over Seth. Especially with this guy from wherever this place was.

Marissa moved away from the two towards the bar. A dark haired man who looked like he was on his third year at college was serving drinks at the counter.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"What do you have?" Marissa asked.

"Hmm . . ." The dark haired man looked her up and down, and then smiled. "I'll mix you something nice. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple," Marissa answered.

In a few seconds, the bartender whisked and stirred liquids and fruits together and formed a tropical purple coloured drink. Marissa was impressed. She never met anyone like him before.

"Wow! You are really good!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Thank you. My name's Brandon. Just wanted you to know if you are going to come here often."

"I might!" Marissa shouted at the top of her lungs.

The girls finally came back home to Newport. The time was exactly two thirty so the girls thought they should take a stroll down the old beach again. The breeze felt cool and warmth at the same time. If Ryan were here, they would be strolling down the beach, hand-in hand. It's so hard to have a distance relationship. You didn't have anyone to lean on and yet you couldn't flirt with anyone. It sounds crazy but she bet that Summer could keep a long distance relationship better then she could. The only reason why Summer was flirting was because she was infuriated with Seth for running off on her.

"That was the most fun I had in days!" Summer said happily.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! We have to go back. I didn't get his phone number because you know, there wasn't a pen around."

Marissa pulled out a sheet of paper that read 'Cold Fresh' across the top in blue writing. The club's number was on the bottom. "I have the club's number if you want it. Brandon handed it to me if I wanted just in case."

Summer smiled cheekily. "He totally likes you!"

"What?" Marissa said. "No way! His just giving the club's number. Not his personal one."

"But he can still talk to you right?" Summer asked laughing.

Marissa nodded slowly.

"Let me see that!" Summer grabbed the sheet and ran off with it.

"Hey!" Marissa laughed and ran after her. Summer ran into the water and suddenly tripped over something cold. The cold stick felt strangely soft.

"What was that?" Summer asked getting up. Marissa and Summer turned their heads around and saw a green blue coloured body lying in an angle on a rock. The girl's eyes were open, and dirty brown mud was dripping down her body. Marissa collapsed into the water when she found out who this dead body belonged to. Summer heard someone scream, then realised that the scream was coming out of her own mouth! It was Holly Fischer, their ex-best friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing they knew the girls were wrapped in towels and waiting for the officers to tell them exactly what happened. Summer was shivering to her bones, not knowing if it was because she was cold or because of the horrible thing she saw. She could feel Marissa tremble beside her too. They both sat on the short stone wall that went around the sand of the beach. Summer had a feeling that ants were still crawling around but that was the least of her problems.

"I thought people felt miserable a-a-and s-s-sad when they see someone they know dead," Summer chattered to Marissa. "But that was so freaky. I don't think I'll ever f-f-forget it."

"She used to be our best friend," Marissa said quietly. "I never forgave her for what she did. Do you think I should have?"

An Officer came over towards them and flipped his notebooks open. He had that serious stern look like every otherordinary policeman you would run into.

"Which one of you is Marissa Cooper?" he asked.

Marissa raised her hand. "I'm Officer Jake Warner," he flipped out his wallet. "Can you identify this girl?"

Summer and Marissa exchanged glances. They didn't know who should be the one to answer him. "She's Holly Fischer, she use to be our best friend. Something Happened," Summer told him.

"Can you please tell us what happened to her?" Marissa asked wretchedly.

"She drowned out at see but there are plenty of possibilities how. She could have drifted out to sea while surfing—"

"But Holly doesn't surf," Summer argued.

"Or she drifted out to sea by trying to swim—"

"But she knows how to swim. She's like one of the strongest swimmers I know, knew!" Summer protested again. Summer still remembered when Marissa, Summer and Holly were the coolest girls on the block. Summer met Holly when she was trying to swim out at sea alone. Summer had some trouble and was wailing around in the water till Holly told her to stand up. It was a very funny moment.

"Can you please let me finish?" Jake Warner asked. Summer tightened her grip on Marissa's arm. "Was Holly a troubled little girl? She could have committed suicide or someone could have drowned her out at sea."

"We haven't spoken to her for about a year," Marissa said. "We don't know anything about her."

Marissa couldn't help but cry. Like a good friend would do,Summer rested her head onto her shoulder. Jake Warner asked many other questions, some were easy and some were difficult. They even told him about the time Holly tried to steal Marissa's boyfriend. Somehow Marissa ended up looking like a loser and Holly was still as popular as ever. Summer, Marissa and Holly use to be the most popular and hottest girls. They were like the three girls in Never Been Kissed. Summer just wished she could go home, drink some non-fat hot chocolate, and forget that his day ever happened.

Summer had never seen anyone look that frightening before. Well, she never saw anyone dead before either. Holly looked like she had come out from a horror movie but this wasn't just any horror film, this was reality and it was live. The horror genre was definitely not Summer's cup of tea.

_Is Officer Jake Warner right?_ Summer thought. _Could someone have murdered Holly? _Summer shook her head at the thought. No one would want to kill her because she had nothing that they wanted. _Unless they wanted her family's money, but wouldn't they kidnap instead of killing her?_ There was no way Holly drowned in the sea. She was a very strong swimmer and summer vacation just got started. There was no blustery weather in the summer of Orange County. Even when it's winter, Orange County still feels like twenty degrees.

"Do you know if Miss Fischer had any enemies? Any rivals at all?" Jake Warner asked them.

"Besides me, no, not that I know of," Marissa answered. Then she quickly added, "But I didn't kill her. I would never do that."

"Mmm hmm," Jake scribbled down some more notes.

_That man better not be scribbling down that he is suspicious of us. _If he was, Summer would throw the towel off her, snatch the notebook and throw it in water. That won't change his opinion on the girls but at least he won't remember some of his information.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Officer Warner asked for about the millionth time.

"No," Summer shook her head, feeling annoyed. "Not any more because we told you just about everything. How many times do you have to ask us that?"

"Summer!" Marissa blurted out.

The Officer just laughed and put on a smirk. "I want to make sure I got every bit of information as possible so I could solve what happened to Holly Fischer."

Summer wriggled in her seat. He was right. It is really important that they find out why Holly died. The only conclusion Summer could think of was that Holly killed herself. But why would Holly kill herself? She was popular and the boys all have a thing for her. Holly was living a normal teenage life just like Summer. They were basically the same people except one was blonde and had pretty blue eyes. Holly was having the best time ever. At least that's what Summer thought. She never spoken to her after that incident so she never knew what was going on with her. She didn't even know who her friends might have been. _Her friends . . . _

"You have to ask her friends," Summer said.

"Can you name some for me?" Warner asked with a pen in his hand, getting ready to write whatever it is that the girls had to tell him.

"No, I don't know their names. But they are all blondes. It's like a whole group of blondes that hang out together at school."

"I'll make sure to look out for a group of blonde girls at your school," Warner said in a bored tone.

"What a smart mouth," Summer muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Warner enquired.

"Nothing," Summer replied.

"I know it sounds silly Officer Warner but Summer is right. There's only one group of pretty blonde girls that hang out together at my school," Marissa said. "They know their fashion, and make-up is their best friend. It's hard to miss them."

"Thank you girls," Jake Warner finally closed his notebook and stuffed it in his inside pocket. "We'll take care of it from here. If we find out what happened to her, I'll give you girls a call."

Suddenly a black BMW beeped ahead. Mr. Roberts, Summer's father was here to pick them up.

"Want to sleep over at my place?" Summer asked Marissa.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that." Marissa forced a smile but Summer knew that Marissa had to use all her strength for that tiny little smile.

When the girls arrived back at Summer's house, they went straight to Summer's bedroom. Summer wanted to forget this day ever happened, so tomorrow night, she promised to head back to the dance club (whatever it was called) and put on her favourite new earrings to show off to Terry. Terry was definitely cute, a perfect guy to replace Seth. _Seth, _Summer sighed. She truly needed him at this moment even if she didn't like to admit it herself. Especially tonight. She didn't think Seth would even care if Holly was dead, he hated her anyway. He never used to like Marissa either until Ryan started dating him.

After Summer changed into her pyjamas, she took out her purple jewellery box while Marissa went into Summer's closet to change.

While she was rummaging for her favourite earrings, Summer didn't precisely know what she felt about Seth. She hated him for hurting her, again. However she still loved him, which is what breaks her heart the most. _How could he do this to me?_ Summer thought. This comic was coming in between their relationship. But if he chose to publish his stupid comic other then being with her then there might not even be a relationship to come between anymore—

_Wha-_

Summer took out every single earring she owned. Then she pulled out every draw of her dresser and yet, she still didn't find what she wanted. _No, no, no, _Summer thought to each earring she looked at. Anger and fiery rose to her cheeks as each second went by. Finally she had enough and slammed her hands down on her dressing table.

"Where is it?" Summer shouted.

Her favourite pair of earrings. They weren't in her jewellery box or anywhere else. Summer turned around to look at the rest of her room. Something caught here eye. There were wrinkles on her bed, as if someone not long ago had just laid his or her body there. She moved her hands across her bed to smooth it out and it felt warm. Like it didn't happen long ago. Chills crept up Summer's spine. Could this day get any creepier?

Summer shook her head. It was probably her step mom. She couldn't believe her step mom came into her room and took her favourite pair of earrings, and lie on her bed. _Except, she never goes into my room and she hates the things I wear, plus she's a neat freak. So it still doesn't make sense to me._

Marissa came out of the walk in closet and gazed at her best friend. "Hey I heard you shouting, what's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Um, nothing," Summer replied. Summer must be tired and can't think straight. She'll understand what's going on in the morning. That is, if she wakes up before noon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Message

**Hello readers! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. This is my first story ever if nobody knew that. I am very sorry for not updating sooner. These days I am very, very busy. Now that is it the holidays, I can continue.**

**This Chapter is very short. I hear that people hate reading long chapters so I made this short but interesting, I hope.**

Chapter 3

The Message

_So happy together _

_I can see me loving nobody but you_

_For all my life _

_When you're with me baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together _

_I can see me loving nobody but you_

_For all my life_

Marissa's eyes flickered open. The light coming through Summer's bedroom window was shining right into her eyes. She covered her eyes and moaned; another morning without the guys.

"And that was "Happy Together" by "The Turtles". This is triple Z pm, playing your classic request. There is a call coming through, hello who's this?" The radio DJ said to the other hundreds of Americans listening. Oh did Marissa wish that everyone was happy together. She didn't like to admit it but she wasn't happy and the gang were definitely not together.

Marissa rolled out of bed and found Summer sleeping silently on the left side of the bed. The radio didn't affect her sleep at all.

"Summer wake up," Marissa ordered.

"Huh?" mumbled a half asleep Summer. "It's too early."

"Too early? It's ten thirty, wake up," Marissa used her pillow and swatted her friend on the head, who has buried her face into her purple pillow.

Marissa had known Summer for so long, she knew this would happen. Once Marissa had to drag Summer out of bed by her legs all the way to the bathroom to get her to wake up. Summer hated the mornings and it annoyed her that Marissa enjoyed it. She would have to try different waking up techniques such as singing at the top of her lungs, or telling her that the most popular guy is on the phone and wants to speak to her. But that was a while ago. After junior high, Marissa rarely slept over at Summer's and Summer rarely slept over at Marissa's. It was nice coming over though. It reminded her that she wasn't the only one with family problems.

"Ryan's coming back tomorrow," Marissa said gladly. "I hope he bought me something nice. I don't care how much it cost, as long as he gives me something."

"I remember that I have to do something," Summer wondered, not listening to a word Marissa was saying. "Oh yeah, I have to tell my step mom to stay out of my room!"

Summer stormed out and closed the door behind her. In seconds, Marissa could hear two voices bicker at each other. Marissa took this time to check her messages. She dumped her Prada handbag upside down and flipped opened her cell phone. Ryan should have called during the night. _Can he call my phone all the way from Europe? _Marissa wasn't sure.

"You have five new messages," said a robotic lady voice. The first one was just the beeping tone of the phone. The others were from people from school that she hardly knew. Sadly, there were none from Ryan. Marissa was hoping the last message was from him, but instead she received something different. "Hello sunshine," said a creepy high-pitched voice. "Goodbye rain," Marissa smiled; someone left her a nice summer poem. How cool is that. "Hello vacation, goodbye school, hello tank tops, goodbye sweaters." The voice seemed to be getting higher. "Hello beach, goodbye Holly Fischer," Marissa's smile fell slowly. "Hello me. Goodbye Marissa Cooper."

As if in slow motion, the phone fell from Marissa's hand as she loosened her grip in fright.

Summer opened her door to her bedroom and found Marissa just standing there. "Marissa, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said like she wasn't even in the room.

"My step mother said she never went into my room or borrowed my earrings. She said I _misplaced _them. Now I am really confused. If she didn't take them, and I don't have them, then who does?"

"I don't know," Marissa said slowly.

"What's up with you?" Summer asked.

"I uh, I uh, someone just uh, left me a prank message." Marissa looked out the window which had started to rain.

Summer glanced down at the cell phone on the floor. "Why are you afraid, these things happen all the time?"

"I don't know, I think it's because of what has happened."

"What was it? You'll die in seven days?" Summer forced laugh. "That is so old," Summer said in a tired tone.

"Yeah." _It's just a stupid prank! _Marissa reminded herself. If goodbye meant death, goodbye Holly meant that person was glad she was gone. But then, no one but the girls, Holly's parents and the police knew Holly dad died. Nobody else knew. Who is this person? _It's a prank, it's a prank, it's a prank. _No matter how many times she had to remind herself, there was no reasonably explanation.

"Let's go walking, I need some exercise," Summer said. "Oh no, it's raining. It's raining in summer."


End file.
